videogamefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
HTML
HTML is a 2012 strategic platforming 4X action-adventure arcade MMORPG, created by KM Games. The plot of the game revolves around W3 Source, an interlinked hypertext-based organism, who resides in the World Wide Web. The game is based off of Mega Man. Plot Summary W3 Source lives a pleasurable life in the World Wide Web, controlled by the Web Militia. On a daily basis, he surfs the web and meets new organism's every day. However, upon coming across the wrong URL, W3 finds himself drifting into an entire new division of transgression: cyberterrorism. W3 manages to differentiate right from wrong, but in doing so, in retaliation; the cyberterrorists kidnap W3's girlfriend, Bio IT, and his cousin, URN. W3 Source is then forced to surf the World Wide Web, in search for his loved ones. However, after URN is assassinated by Code (leader of the Web Militia), W3 Source soon discovers a whole new conspiracy theory within the Web Militia, who are plotting to extort millions of dollars from the World Wide Web government, with the help of the cyberterrorists. Code and Aashif Abdul Baari, leader of the cyberterrorists, plan to invest their stolen money into exobytes, nanobot-sized devices that can bond to a living host or organism to give them their own supernatural powers. Aftermath After recovering Bio IT, W3 Source raids Aashif Abdul Baari's compound, assassinating Aashif's remaining revolutionary terrorists. As W3 prepares to murder Aashif, W3 finds himself being held at gunpoint by Code. W3 Source is then pistol-whipped and left unconscious, giving Code and Aashif time to flee to the airport. The next day, W3 Source enters the airport in disguise, but the Web Militia see through his disguise and they begin chasing him until he rides on the baggage conveyor. Web Militia officers are surrounding the baggage room and are ordered to kill W3 Source, but he kills all of the special forces. W3 Source enters the office area of the airport where more Web Militia members, soldiers, and officers show up. They are all subsequently killed in the emerging shootout. W3 Source then emerges into a concourse as an area in the airport where the Web Militia soldiers are evacuating all passengers in order to find W3. This leads to another massive shootout and W3 Source quickly escapes the area. W3 comes aboard a train station which the Web Militia are surrounding. W3 kills the soldiers before aboarding the train. While on the train, more soldiers shoot at W3 and he quickly eliminates them. Tear gas is on the train and more members approach W3, who are all swiftly killed. W3 Source arrives at the station as Aashif Abdul Baari and Code aboard a private plane, filled with multiple shipments of exobytes and money. W3 Source finally catches them and a shootout occurs. After managing to kill Aashif's mutated (from the use of the exobytes) army, Aashif launches a grenade as W3 jumps in the air. W3 successfully detonates it, blowing Aashif's arm off and killing him. W3 then chases Code's plane, as he grabs Aashif's grenade launcher. W3 fires grenades at the remaining mutated Web Militia members and into the planes engine, subsequently crashing the plane. W3 Source finds Code alive, but injured. W3 Source convinces himself not to kill him, and Code is then taken into custody. Gameplay The player is automatically put in a random game server with other players immediately after joining. URL's become available for the player to freely explore. However, since W3 Source is a wanted man, exploring URL's may become much difficult for the player. The player can explore behind enemy lines, expand there influence by conquering URL's, exploit, and exterminate enemy grounds (4X). Most chapters and side missions in the game involve some sort of platforming, and always involve action. Characters Category:John the Marksman Category:Video game Category:Strategic game Category:4X Category:Platforming game Category:Action-adventure Category:Arcade Category:MMORPG Category:Atari Category:NES